Severus Snape Survives
by TheKingOfTheCrossroads
Summary: Voldermort is dead. Harry returns to the Shrieking Shack to recover Snapes body, only to discover that he is still alive. Both men feel indebted to the other, creating a bond that will last forever. They begin to explore their new relationship, unburdened from their childish pupil/teacher feud. Harry/Snape
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Guys!**

**You may recognize it from a flash back in previous stories...but I liked the idea, so I wanted to delve into it. I love the whole Snape/Harry Slash, so couldn't resist writing another...**

**Be honest about what you think and the direction of the story. I am always open to suggestions. And Love getting feedback!**

...

Snape's eyes moved slowly beneath his eye lids. Moving backwards and forwards, trying to see something other than the eternal blackness. His body

felt numb and his neck stiff. He tried to swallow but was met with an awful binding that caught at his wind pipe. He willed his eyes to open, for the

lids to slide heavily up. There was a dull throbbing in this head, between his ears and above his forehead. Snape clenched his teeth in pain as that

was the only part of his that seemed able to move.

He remembered nothing but a pair of green eyes. Beautiful, round, perfect eyes. Lily's eyes. There was a distance haze of a snakes fangs and a high

pitched scream. But it all seemed like a distant memory.

When the pain subsided, he strained his ears for a glimpse of what might be going on around him. He heard voices, swimming though the air,

unrecognizably distorted.

He strained, trying to piece together the words and sounds, hearing snatches of conversation from what felt like a very long way away. There were

shouts and bangs and a muffled laugher admits sobs and heavy breathing. The sounds were confused and contradicting.

He tried to raise his head but felt a new jab of pain in his chest. He let out a moan that can out as nothing more than a gurgle. But that seemed to be

enough to stir the attention of someone who seemed to be sitting in a chair next to him. A harsh scrap of chair legs told him that someone was sitting

very close.

"Madam Pomfrey?" A boy shouted, loud enough that Snape could make out the muffled words.

A shuffling of footsteps and angry voice came into earshot.

"A little busy Potter, as you can see, I am trying to knit together Mr. Longbottom's wounds. And they don't seem to want to stay shut."

"I think he's awake."

"I will get to him. When all other major cases have been dealt with." She said contemptuously.

"Come now Poppy." A new voice added, getting stronger as it got closer. "Potter has vouched for the man, what more do we need?"

"He's a monster Minerva. All the people he hurt, and you expect me to fix his wounds before I heal the people he helped try to kill? I'm sorry but no.

That man isn't welcome in my hospital wing, let alone welcome to my time."

"He's not the man we all thought Poppy." Minerva breathed.

"Potter's been through so much, he's just over tired and over emotional. If he would just allow me to give him a sleeping draft, or something for the…"

"I'm not just making this up!" A male voice interjected. "I thought Snape had died, and I was there when it happened. He died for me. He died for all

of us. So that I would have a chance of finishing Voldermort once and for all. And because of him, I succeeded."

Snape's brain was trying to process the information as fast as it came. But he was having a hard time keeping up. Harry had said that he had died.

That Harry had seen he, Snape, die. And yet… And yet he was lying in a bed and clearly not dead.

"Potter please." Poppy implored. "If you would just let me see to your wounds, and have some sleep. Three days straight now you have not slept."

"That will do Poppy." A Stern voice warned. "If Potter trusts him, then I am loathed to say that I trust him too. He has done mighty damage to Hogwarts and the trust

of its students, but Mr Potter insures me he did his upmost to keep them out of real danger."

There was a loud tutting.

"Thank you Professor. He is a good, brave man. He was Dumbledore's man." Harry breather affectionately.

Snape felt uncontrollable pride well up in his chest. He couldn't explain the feeling. Over the last three years of acting a double agent, he had never

once felt pride for what he had done. Duty, yes. But never had he felt he should be praised for what he was doing. Not by Dumbledore, not by

anyone. He guessed that somewhere along the line he had turned from a bad man into a good one, or as close to good as it was possible for someone

with a Dark Mark tattooed on their arm. And he guessed that some people would call him brave for continuously risking his life so that others may

live, but Snape only felt as though he had deserved it. Deserved to feel scared, not scared of dying, but scared that he may die without saving

anyone.

He never cared whether or not people knew he was a good man or not. Listening to Madame Pomfrey proved that you can't tell someone to trust

someone else. But the reaction from Harry. The affection in his voice for him, a man he had always hated.

Suddenly Snape felt memories slide to the surface of his mind. The moment before death. The relief of seeing Harry's face swim towards him through

the haze of fog clouding at the corners of his eyes. The intense green sparking up uncontrollable images of Lily.

He knew he had one last job to do, the memory of Dumbledore. The one thing he knew would crush Harry's soul. To find out he must sacrifice himself

after all.

As the memory seeped out of him, the ones of lily began escaping too. Snape couldn't fight them. Couldn't even begin to force them back inside. So

he let them go. And as he stared into Lily's eyes once more, he fell into darkness. He fell into what he believed to be death.

…

Harry had seen him. He knew that he was in love with Lily. Something he had wanted to keep a secret. Especially from him. Questions and answers

fell into place around his head. Harry wasn't just taking a dying man's insanity as proof of his trustworthiness. He now knew that this whole time

Snape thought of him as something he must protect at all costs.

But before that. Before Harry even knew that Snape was on his side, he had run to his aid. Tried in vain to hold in the blood that had made it its

mission to escape its captive. With a throbbing brain, Snape sieved though the memories of the last few minutes of consciousness. Harry had tenderly

knelt at his side and looked deep into his eyes. Snape felt his heart throb like a stone in his chest, battering his bruised ribs in the realisation that

what Snape had seen wasn't just the only gene of Lily shining through a shell of James, but a man who had inherited every last thing of Lily. He could

finally see what Harry was the best of men. A kind, honest man, who would run to the side of a man peril, even if it happened to be an enemy.

He had been so wrong all these years. And it took the act of dying to see it.

Snape was jerked back to reality by a cold hand resting on his hand. It felt like a tender touch, though it could have just been a tentative one. And by

the feel of the soft wrinkled skin, it was Minerva's hand.

"Severus?" She whisper, squeezing his hand gently.

"I heard him cough Professor." There was a quiver in Harry's voice.

"I may just be in his sleep Harry. His throat was slashed, every rib broken. I've never seen anyone that bloodied and bruised survive Potter. You may

need to be prepared for the fact that he may never wake."

There was a slow wavering breath. "I realise that Professor…But he's strong." There was a creak of a chair as Harry sat back down. "He's too strong to

die."

"Yes, well, he has always been a stubborn man." She began to walk away when she stopped. "You know Potter, it wouldn't do any harm to get a few

hours' sleep. Severus will still be there when you wake up." She paused, waiting for Harry to respond. When he didn't she carried on. "I think you

should get out today Potter. Go and meet Ron and Hermione, they have been asking after you."

"No Professor. I want to stay here."

"Very well." There was a click of heels as Minerva walked away.

There was silence for a moment, where all Snape could hear was the slow inhale and exhale of Harry at his side. He tried to move his hands. He could

feel they were down by his sides. The numbness that filled his body had become to subside somewhat. He managed to make small twitches in his

fingers that to his relief, didn't go unnoticed by Harry. His hand sprang to Snape's and squeezed his slightly, not the small tentative squeeze Minerva

had given him, but a confident one, with warm fingers.

"Snape? You're awake aren't you? Don't try to move. You haven't finished healing yet." There was a pause. "You were dead Snape. I saw the life leave

your eyes." Harry was whispering now. "I don't know how to begin to apologise. You were protecting me all along and I was too stubborn to see it.

Just like you saved me in my first year." He exhaled loudly. "Vodermort is dead. He died three days ago. I went straight down to the shrieking shake

to get your body. I couldn't leave you there. But you were alive, you were covering in so much blood, but you were alive…After watching the

memories you gave me I couldn't believe it. All that time you knew my mum…loved her, and you never said a word to me. I know how my Dad used

to treat you and I know that was wrong. I know he was a bully, and I'm not like that. All that time you wanted to protect me but saw nothing but

proof that Lily chose James. And I understand now. When you looked at me you saw James. But I am not him. You must know that. I am not him…I

know he was a good man, and my mother made him that. But I am not like him."

Snape's eyes opened.

...

**There you have it! Chapter One done and dusted!**

**Comment if you liked it (I will mention you on the next chapter)...or if you hated it (hopeful you didn't). **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ****Jade Tristana**** and ****HermioneGranger0014**** for you reviews! They were so positive.**

**Here comes Chapter 2...**

**...**

He looked up to the dark magic scorched ceiling above. Bricks had crumbled and turned to ash leaving holes that revealed the grey sky beyond. He tried to move his neck to the side to face Harry and felt agony ripple through his body. He made his neck turn, desperate to see Harry, because he knew he was right. Snape had treated Harry as James ever since he first saw him from across the great hall. Was spiteful and cruel to a young boy all because of his unchanging hatred of a man 11 years dead.

Harry's eyes flew to Snape's. They were full of worry, shining almost with tears, a look Snape had never received before. It was endearing to look into a face so full of worry, it almost brought a tear to Snape's eye.

Snape looked deeply into Harry's eyes and knew for certain that he was looking at Harry. Not a pale imitation of Lily, but as though he was looking into Harry's soul. It made his heart beat louder and faster.

"Snape." Harry whispered. "You're awake." He smiled awkwardly as though unsure of what to do with his mouth. It was a rather watery smile. Harry tore his eyes away from Snape's and shook his head in the air, as though trying to dislodge the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"I knew you would wake up." He cleared his throat and got up from the chair with a loud scrape. "I will get someone to help. Okay…I'll be back." Snape watched Harry Bend and again go to touch his hand. With a small squeeze, he span round and walked off.

Snape marvelled silently at Harry's odd behaviour. The more conscious Snape felt, the more bazaar he found Harry's behaviour. To sit by a bedside of someone who is in a coma is one thing, but to not leave their bed side for three days, especially when the someone was a man you used to hate, and especially when everyone you know is out celebrating the demise of the most powerful wizard of the age, is odd.

Strange thoughts were flying round his head, unable to settle on one explanation. The tenderness of Harrys touch and concern was most certainly something Snape was not used to receiving, although, as a man who had never had a friend, he thought that maybe this is just what happened.

He liked the feeling of someone caring about what happened to him. About whether he lived of died. It made a welcome change from dining with Death Eaters, most who would have though it amusing for Snape to die, not only because they were itching to become the right hand man of Vodermort, but plain and simply because they relished suffering.

Harry was back within seconds, leading Madame Pomfrey by the arm.

"Just help him." He said firmly, silencing her protests.

She tutted under her breath as she swooped over Snape, removing his bandages with a flourish of her wand. Harry jostled in next to her to get a good look at the papery white skin that lay peppered with blood beneath the bandages.

"A little space please Potter. I would like to see my patient when I am working on them, and not the back of your head."

Harry sidestepped out of the way and returned to his chair, chewing nervously on his already sore thumbnail.

Snape watched as Madame Pomfrey gingerly swabbed the areas of blood with a foul smelling green ointment. After a moment of silence, she tutted again as she screwed the cap firmly back on the bottle and set it down on the bedside table.

"These wounds." She muttered to herself.

"What is it?" Harry jumped to respond.

She turned round impatiently, "they don't want to heal." She turned back to Snape. "Mr. Longbottom's cuts were a devil to close, but this ointment did the trick, but these fang marks…" She drifted off. "The bruises I could cope with. Like one giant bruise you were Severus. And the Ribs were easy enough to heal with a round of Skel-e-Grow, of course after removing the shattered ones, but these Fang marks, they are like no cut I have ever seen."

"A piece of Voldermort was inside the Snake." Harry pointed out hesitantly. "Would that likely have an effect? I know when Mr. Weasley was bitten by Nagini, his cuts didn't heal for weeks."

"Oh, I am certain of it Potter, absolutely certain of it. But the damage caused…I could not say."

"You think this may be lasting damage? That the cuts might not be the only problem?" Harry said quickly.

"I am unsure, but it is only logical to think that a bite from a Horcrux, may cause damage beyond superficial wounds. Mr. Weasley was lucky compared to what I see here. " She looked gravely down at Snape.

Snape felt odd, as though broken. He managed to twist his head so he could look down at his body. It looked scratched to ribbons, being held together by congealing blood and stray bits of cotton. He chocked and lurched his head back sending blinding pain though his neck and head.

"Be sill Severus. Your neck has not quite healed. A slashed throat, though normally so fatal that I do not get the chance to fix, is ironically, not the problem here." She took a ream of fluffy white bandages out of her robes as she spoke, and began to patch Snape up the best she could. "Now Severus, I will permit you to attempt sitting up a little later, but for now you must sleep."

She slipped a sleeping potion down Snape's throat before he could protest. He let it slide down his throat, not bothering to swallow, and felt the fuzz of sleep creep in around the corners of his eyes.

"Now Potter, I would offer you the same potion but I know you would refuse. And if you could do your best not to disturb him. Sleep is a vital part of the healing process." She bustled away.

Snape looked at Harry who turned back to look at him. Harry couldn't seem to tear the worried expression off his face. Snape senses dulled as the sleeping potion took hold, dragging him in to a deep, warm place. And for a moment, he felt no pain, basking in the sun of green eyes.

Then, almost straight away, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

**Thanks for persevering through Chapter 2. :)**

**Your Comments mean everything to me. Chapter 3 to follow shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the 2 week gap! I hope it was worth it!**

**Thank you again ****Jade Tristana**** for your review and to ****Tadpoleinateacup**** for yours!**

**I really appreciate them!**

**...**

Harry's eye lids were heavy. He was so desperate to stay awake, he didn't know how long it had been since he had last slept. The time had passed in a whirlwind of pain and grief. Harry had felt like he had truly lost everyone. His Parents, his God Father, Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks. And now even Ron and Hermione felt far from him now. As he settled back in the chair beside Snape's sleeping body he realised that the only person he hadn't lost was lying right in front of him. Serverus Snape. The man he hated above all others was now the one man he felt he depended on. A man Harry felt indebted to.

Finding Snape alive in the shrieking shack had been a miracle. Harry had knelt low over Snape's blood stained face, tear tracks still visibly shining on his cheeks. Too many people had died, and on finding the frail pulse in what was left of his shredded neck, he knew that Snape would not be another casualty of a war Harry had begun.

It was a strange feeling to suddenly reverse all previous feelings towards someone. To have hatred turn into…Into what? What was this he was feeling towards Snape? It was without a doubt that he trusted Snape, but it was more than that. That he felt he owed Snape a chance that his father had never given him. A chance at friendship.

He wondered whether Snape would give his the same chance. In his tired delirium, and at the pure relief he had felt in seeing Snape finally wake, he realised that his actions towards him may have seemed a little strange. He forced his eyes to open and stared at the ice white hands that lay calmly at Snape's side. What must the man have thought, waking to Harry sitting at his bedside and holding his hand? He suddenly felt nervousness creep into his mind, pricking at his chest and causing a lump to form in his throat.

He realised that Snape had no reason to suddenly like Harry. He had hated him to the very end. Snape may have risked his life for Harry, but that didn't stop him hating him as he did Harry's father. But Harry had sacrificed himself hadn't he. Fell at feet of Lord Voldemort to save those he love, the same way Lily had for him. Snape must see that Harry wasn't the silly child Snape had always seen him to be. But that was something to be answered when Snape was ready.

Harry lent forward and held his head in his hands. Massaging his own temples and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He finally decided that it was time to go. To leave Snape to sleep and heal. Seeing Harry by his bed would only aggravate him. He stood and stretching his arms way above his head, listening out for the satisfying pop, pop, pop of the bones in his back cracking. His head felt heavy as he pressed his hand again lightly on Snape's hand.

'I'll be back, don't worry.' Harry whispered softly, backing away from the bed.

He weaved in and out of the other beds in the hospital wing. Taking great care where he stepped as extra cot bed had been conjured up to house the shear amount of patients that Madame Pomfrey had managed to squeeze in. He sidestepped carefully to avoid a stay arm that was protruding from the side of a bed. There were too many friends in this room. Too many blood stained bandages, and too many cry of pain. Harry felt sick as he brushed past a bed whom the participant had recently died. He couldn't bear the responsibility he felt for all these people, some he could see close to death.

His eyes stung with impending tears, and as the first fell over his eye lid and onto his cheek, he roughly wiped it away with back of his hand.

He kept walking till he reached the entrance hall. Rubble lay everywhere. Ripped down gargoyles, half smashed suits of armour, and a mass of abandoned hairy legs which looked torn from the bodies of a thousand spider obscured the marble floor. Harry crushed and kicked his way through the mess, not stopping to look into the Great Hall where he knew the bodies of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and the countless others lay.

Upon reaching the fire singed grass of the grounds, he walked towards the lake and settled himself under the tree his father, Sirius and Lupin had once sat under many years ago. He pushed his back up against the tree, and looked out at the glassy water. Untouched and unspoiled by the war, it lay smooth and unwrinkled as if it were a day in spring.

He closed his eyes, trying to search for sleep, but nothing came. The drowsiness he had felt in the hospital wing had escaped him, and all he was left with were aching eyes and a brain so wired he could scream. So he sat. Eyes closed, trying in vain to get his brain to switch off, or at least to think of nothing.

There was a soft crunching of grass as a figure drew towards Harry. Eyes still shut, he squeezed them a little tighter in the hope that they would disappear.

"Harry?" A soft voice whispered.

It was Hermione. Harry waited a moment before speaking, wondering whether she would turn away and leave. But if Hermione knew anything, it was when he was pretending to sleep. Harry opened his eyes and looked up towards her. She half smiled and settled herself down beside him.

From far away, Hermione's face had looked blackened with smoke and grime, but from a foot away, her face now in full focus, Harry could see that the blacked skin was dried blood coming from a horrendous gash in her hair line. Without thinking, Harry raised his hand and stoked a stray piece of hair away from the cut and behind her ear. He held her head in his hand for a moment, then quickly let go.

He turned away from her, looking again to the deep lake as though nothing happened.

"Harry." She whispered again, but cut off, clearly not knowing what to say.

Harry had nothing to say either…well, he had a thousand things to say, but couldn't quite put any of it into words. He felt Hermione's head rest gently on his shoulder, and her hand stretched out to take his. It was warm and comforting, and her hair brushed gently up against his cheek causing a wonderfully sweet smell of roses to swirl around him. He breathed deeply, letting the smell fill his insides.

Hermione let out a small hum of sleepyness and said, "I love you Harry."

Without hesitation Harry responded, "I love you too Hermione."

...

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry for the MASSIVELY long Hiatus! You're probably hating me, and I cannot appologise enough! (I'm doing my degree and takes up ALL my time!) But that is no excuse, and I will try my hardest to keep my chapters semi-regular!

Also, some people commented saying no Hermione/Harry and others say no Snape/Harry, and I think I just lost my rhythm and couldn't decide.

But hopefully it was worth the wait.

...

Snape woke and felt little pain. His throat and chest felt tight, though that was because of the bandages. He lifted his head and shifted himself into a sitting position. The back of his head rested lightly on the metal frame of the hospital bed. It felt cool against his hair. He blinked several times, trying to dislodge what felt like a nest of bees that had nested inside his brain.

Snape noticed the chair by his bed was empty, and felt a twinge of disappointment. It looked well-worn though, the pillows squashed into the corners as though recently vacated.

Snape cleared his throat, and felt only a small amount of pain. He coughed and spat blood into his open hands. Other occupants in beds around him noticed him move from his sleeping position and looked away fearfully when caught looking.

Snape felt guilt spread though his body like a cold sweat. The faces of the student around him looked at him in hatred of fear, and although it was a look he was used to receiving, he could not ignore the reasons why they looked at him so. He had let the Carrows run riot around the school, and done little to stop them, but forbid the killing curse. A small act, though one he was sure would win him little favors.

But Harry though. Harry must have seen the memories that he had given him. He must know the truth to want to sit by Snape's bedside. And Harry was enough. If Harry was the only person to ever know the truth, then that would be enough.

Snape threw the bedding away from his lap and swung his legs out of bed. Just as his bare feet hit the cold, rubble covered floor, Poppy barked his name.

'Snape!'

Snape stopped at looked in her direction. She crisscrossed though several cot beds and finally reached him.

'And where do we think we're going?'

Snape thought a moment, before his usual icy voice returned to him. 'Surely you do not wish to talk to me as though I were a child, Poppy.'

'You are in my hospital wing, Severus. I can talk to you how I choose to.'

'Well then, let me re-compose my question. Surely you do not wish to keep a patient who is no longer in need of your services?' Snape tried to smile, to try and take the edge off of his unintended rudeness. Though he was never very good at smiling.

'I can assure you Severus, that I do not wish you to be here any longer than you have to be.' Poppy smiled back, a sweet and nasty smile.

'I am glad we are agreed.'

Poppy pushed on Snape's chest, and he fell back onto the pillow. She waved her wand and the bandages loosened, and fell away from his chest.

'I…' Poppy frowned. 'I don't understand.

Snape looked down at his own chest. 'What is the matter?'

'Your bites. You were covered in hundreds of bites. They're gone.'

'Gone?' Snape narrowed his eyes at her. 'How can they be gone? How long have I been asleep?'

'You were bought in four days ago. I checked the bandaged yesterday. There were no signs they were improving. Which worried me…'

Snape frowned.

'Not worried about you though, I hasten to add. Worried about my abilities to heal you.' Poppy laughed a little at the thought. 'I will have to fetch Minerva. This is most peculiar.'

'And Potter? I thought I heard him by my bedside when I falling in and out of consciousness.' Snape did his best to hide his hopefulness. But it didn't fool Poppy.

'Ah yes,' she smirked. 'Your faithful little…puppy, has kept a diligent eye on you while you were unconscious. However, he has to help prepare funeral arrangements. He and Mr. Weasley left this morning.

Snape bowed his head and nodded. 'Of course.'

'I will be back momentarily.' Poppy bustled away.

….

Poppy returned a moment later, Minerva hot on her heals.

'So you're awake are you? Not even a bite from Voldermort's snake can finish you off? And a week ago, I would have damned you for your resilience. Though Potter assures me that you are a good man. So, I accept the apology you are about to give me, and let us more on.'

'I am truly sorry for everything I have done, Minerva. I will forever be sorry.'

'Yes Severus, I know. And I forgive you. I cannot think that Dumbledore would have told me all of his plans. But he obviously trusted the right man, putting his faith in you.' Minerva patted at her eyes with a handkerchief, and continued. 'So enough of this. Poppy tells me you have made a miraculous recovery?'

'It seems that way inclined, yes.'

Snape's chest was pale and white, which only a wisp of hair covering it. He felt slightly exposed, leaving his chest revealed in such a way, that the whole hospital wing could see, but he held still, letting Minerva observe his skin.

'Very curious.' She finally stated. 'Very curious indeed. And would add troubling.'

'I would have to agree,' Poppy announced from Minerva's elbow.

'I feel sure that a bite of the magnitude that you received would be sure to take months to heal. Not days.'

'Yes.' Snape agreed. 'I have seen what Nagini's bite can do to a man.' Snape noticed Poppy shiver at his words. 'And I would have to agree with that fact that this cannot be a good thing, however better I feel now. Not just the fact that I was bitten multiple times, but the fact that Nagini was a Horcrux at her time of biting me, I feel compelled to believe that that may in some way be affecting my bite…or lack of.' Snape pulled his shirt over his bare chest and buttoned it to his throat. 'May I leave the hospital wing, Minerva?'

'It is not Minerva's decision who I discharge from my hospital wing.' Poppy scowled. 'You are still my patient Severus. And what I say, goes.'

Snape shook his head impatiently. 'But as you can clearly see, Poppy, I have no wounds for you to tend to. It seems ludicrous to think that I cannot monitor myself for sighs of decline. If my wounds return, then I invite you to tend to me, but until that time, I ask you discharge me from your hospital wing.'

'Still a devils tongue on you Severus.' Poppy said, pulling the covers off Snape's legs. 'Go on then. Off with you. I can use this bed for someone who deserves it.'

Minerva clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. 'Poppy, really. It is enough that I have bloodied students and parents to worry about, I didn't think I had to add baby-sitting my staff?'

Poppy stalked away to her office without another word.

'I will be in the Great Hall if you need me Severus.' She turned to walk away when she suddenly turned back. 'Mr. Potter asked me to inform you, if you were to wake, that he is staying at the Burrow. He advises, if you wish to visit, that you should wear this.' Minerva produced a cloak from inside her robes. I floated like water onto Snape's bed. 'He and I are sure that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will not want to see you at the present moment.'

She turned away, and left the invisibility cloak.

….

Snape reached his office 20 minutes later. He was still wearing his hospital wing pyjamas, with the invisibility cloak carefully folded over his arm. His office had remained untouched by the war, and he was hardly surprised. No one ever came down this far into the dungeons.

Snape striped off his cloths. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his cheeks were hollowed and his hair hunk lank around his face. His body looked thin and emaciated. For so long Snape had been on the verge of death, playing so close into Voldermort's hands. It had taken its toll on Snape, physically.

Snape washed himself, then dried himself. He took a clean black robe from his wardrobe and put it on over his head. It billowed down around his ankles, and hung slightly loose around his middle. Snape figured he had not eaten for probably five days.

He gathered up the invisibility cloak, put it on so that only his head was showing, and disapparated.

...

Thanks to the old readers for coming back! And Hello to the new readers.

Hopefully chapter 5 won't take me over a year to write!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy! Here's the next Chapter. Ok, so I've finally decided that I like Snape and Harry to have a friendship rather than a relationship. Although I'm writing this story for you guys, so if you don't like that idea, please just tell me, and i'll adjust. Also I think i'm going to resurrect another character in an interesting way (JK killed too many great characters!)...watch this space :)**

**Enjoy! **

Snape felt his feet touch the ground. He looked around and saw The Burrow a little way in the distance. He wasn't sure why he had come, or so soon. Why not leave Harry to his funeral arrangements for a few days. Let him grieve for his loses, which Snape had no doubt, was many. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say when he finally did see Harry. 'Thank you for saving me?' 'Sorry for treating you like James?' What had he really come here to say?

Snape put the cloak over his head, which fit fairly well since his weight loss, and walked unseen towards the Weasley home. The house loomed over him as he reached the gate, which he saw was already open. He slipped inside and waited by the edge of the fence for some signs of life.

The sun was still rising, so he thought it must still be early. He heard the occasional banging coming from the shed, so slowly walked over, and peered in through the window.

Inside lay three coffins. Snape's stomach did an involuntary flip. He saw Mr. Weasley was banging a hammer down on a piece of metal. Sobbing in between hits. Snape quickly looked away, feeling as though he were intruding on a very private moment.

Snape walked away and looked up at the house. He took his wand out of his robes, and cast a patronus. It was a weak one, but shone just bright enough to be seen. He whispered, 'Harry Potter,' and it walked gracefully though the door.

Snape waited.

…..

Harry was taking a nap on the cot bed in Ron's room. They had left Hogwarts at 5 that morning, accompanied by Ron, Ginny and their Mother and Father. They had arrived in the garden to see that Percy had made arrangements for Fred, Lupin and Tonks's bodies. Three beautiful white coffins lay side by side in the grass.

Percy came from the kitchen to meet them. Mrs. Weasley sobbed helplessly into his shoulder, as Mr. Weasley patted her gently on the head. Harry couldn't bare the pain of seeing the coffins, so he led the way into the house. Ron followed, doing his best to hold back the tears that had been falling for four days.

They hadn't talked much since the battle. Not even about Harry 'dying'. The whole atmosphere had been sombre. Even with Voldermort's downfall, many people had found very little to celebrate. Harry walked up to Ron's room and fell onto the bed that was waiting for him. Ron fell onto his own and they both stared, wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

'Where's Hermione,' Harry finally broke the silence.

Ron cleared his throat and replied, 'she has gone to fix her parents.'

'Oh.'

'She said she will be back as soon as they have their memories back though.' Ron's voice was flat.

'She really loves you, you know. I think she always has.'

'You think?' Ron continued in his monotone voice.

'Yeah I do.'

'I've always loved her.'

'I know, mate.' Harry rolled over and gave Ron a small smile. Ron couldn't supress his, and smiled back.

'I listened every night to the wireless, because I thought that one day I would hear the name of one of my family. I knew that not all of us was going to make it through. But I really thought it would be me they were burying. Not Fred. He only came because we were there, everyone came because we were there…'

'Because I was there.' Harry cut in.

'This isn't all on your shoulders Harry. You have to let me take some of the weight.'

'Voldermort was there because_ I_ was there. No other reason. He began killing because_ I_ didn't go to him…'

'Yeah, and you managed to kill him Harry. So that he never kills or hurts another person. Ever.'

'And you think that Fred's life, that Remus and Tonks's lives, and everyone else's lives are a fair price to pay for that?'

Harry was nearly shouting. His simmering anger was beginning to boil over.

'I…' Ron didn't know what to say. 'I, don't know.'

'It should have been my life, Ron.'

'But you gave your life, Harry. Voldermort _did_ kill you. You stood in front of his wand and let him kill you, for us. Luckily for you, it didn't stick.'

Harry was silent. He realised he had lost the argument, and rolled back on his side.

In moment's he was asleep.

…..

'Harry?' Ron's voice was distant. 'Harry, wake up.' Ron prodded Harry in the chest, and he woke up.

A beautiful silver Doe was standing in the corner of the room. It rose in and out of colour, almost disappearing, before becoming opaque again.

'It's that Doe I saw in the forest.' Ron said. 'What is it doing here? Whose is it?'

Harry smiled, as he realised that Snape must be awake.

'Harry, why are you smiling? Do you know whose patronus this is?'

'Yes.' Harry answered cryptically.

'And? Whose is it?'

'I'm not sure you want to know to be honest.' Harry walked over to the window and poked his head out. He looked around on the ground and saw no one. He was just about to pull his head back inside, disappointed, when he was a hand waving at him, it seemed to float in mid-air. Harry waved back and turned to face Ron, who was trying to look out the window too.

'Who are you waving at Harry?' Ron asked. 'Let me see?' Ron pushed Harry from the window and poked his head outside. 'I don't see anyone Harry.' Ron looked at Harry, who had begun putting his shoes on. 'Harry where are you going? Who was out there? What is the Patronus doing here?'

'Ron.' Harry looked up at Ron, 'I really think its best you don't know. Not until I've told you everything. Ok?'

'But I know everything.'

'Even if you know something, you might still not believe it. Trust me, people don't believe it.'

'Ok. Go then. Tell me later.' Ron resigned. 'You will tell me later won't you?'

'Of course I will.' Harry put his coat on, patted Ron on the back, and disapparated.

…

Snape saw Harry's head poke out of a window near the top of the building, closely followed by a Weasley head. He waited for a moment, before Harry apparated in front of him.

Straight way Snape could see that Harry was deathly thin. His hair was a mess, like James, though Snape chose to forget that comparison. His eyes still shone like emeralds from their sockets.

'Professor Snape?' Harry whispered.

'I think, that is the first time you have ever called me _Professor_ Snape. And I am no longer a professor.' Snape replied.

Snape saw Harry laugh. 'Follow me.' Harry walk towards the gate. He looked up at the house, and gave Ron, who had his head stuck out of the window, a small wave. Harry took Snape far away, when the house was too small to see individual details.

When Harry stopped, Snape took off the invisibility cloak.

'Thank you for this,' Snape said, handing the cloak back. Harry took it, and smiled. 'I don't know why I am here.'

'I couldn't stay at Hogwarts anymore. I had to come home. But I wanted to know you when you were better. I thought it would have taken a little longer than a few hours.'

'It would seem that my bites healed a little faster than anyone was anticipating.' He paused. 'Although think a better word would be disappeared.'

'Disappeared? How is that possible?' There was concern in Harry's voice.

'I would hazard a guess to Nagini having more than just venom in her fangs.'

Snape could see Harry thinking for a moment. 'But Mr. Weasley was bitten by Nagini. And he was in Hospital for a month.'

Snape nodded. 'It would seem that it is something that cannot, as yet, be explained.'

Both men were silent for a long time. Before Snape broke it. 'I really never expected this moment to happen Potter.'

'What do you mean?'

'I thought I was going to die when I gave you my memories. I never thought I would survive and suddenly have everyone know about my…' Snape cleared it throat. 'Feeling for your mother.'

'Then why did you show them to me. The memories you have of my mother weren't an essential part of you mission. But you chose to give them to me anyway.'

Snape sighed. 'It was never really my intention to reveal so much of myself. Just enough for you to trust me. But when I looked into your eyes. I saw her. And as you tried to stop my bleeding, I finally realised that you are more like Lily then I ever imagined. I wanted you to know the truth. I wanted you to know everything.'

Harry nodded. 'But I don't understand why you told Dumbledore never to tell anyone. Was it was such a bad thing, loving my mother.'

Snape shook his head. 'Of course loving you mother was not a bad thing. It was losing her. Losing her was the bad thing. And to a man I hated.'

'I know. I saw. He was horrible to you. You once told me my father was a swine. And now, I believe you. But what you saw when you looked at him wasn't everything. He was good too. Why do you think Lily loved him?'

Snape closed his eyes, and exhaled deeply. 'I would really rather not talk about this Potter.'

'Why don't you try calling me Harry?'

Snape thought for a moment. 'I suppose that would make sense. I always thought of you as you're father. When in reality, you are like your mother. And that is the biggest compliment I could ever give someone.' Snape smiled. Though this time he smiled like when he used to look at Lily. Harry smiled back. Snape had never noticed before, but Harry looked so much like Lily when he smiled.

'I saw the three coffins in the garage.' Snape said slowly.

'Yes.' Harry replied. There was so much pain in that one word. 'Fred Weasley. Remus and Tonks.' Harry added in a small voice.

Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I am so sorry Harry. They were all too young to die. Lupin and I never really saw eye to eye. But he was a good, honest man, and I will miss him.'

Harry handed back the invisibility cloak. 'For the funeral. If you want to come.'

Snape took the cloak. 'Yes, thank you. I think I might have to spend a lot of the rest of my life invisible. People will never truly understand. Not after all the bad I have done. And in truth, I deserve it. None of this would have happened if I hadn't become a Death Eater in the first place. This is my punishment.'

'Snape. You are the bravest man I have ever met. You have saved people so many times, and they don't even realise. George, for example. If it wasn't for you, he'd be dead. You have risked your life, and you were willing to die. Even if you have no one else, you will always have me. And that is really why I wanted you to come here. To tell you that.'

'Thank you, Harry,' was all Snape managed to say before Harry turned away. He took a few paces before he turned back.

'I will send you a note to tell you when the funerals are, ok?'

Snape nodded and Harry began to make his way back to the Burrow.

Snape watched Harry all the way back to the house before he disapparated back home.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review :) **

**More coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Chapter 6, I love to hear what you guys think. It really makes my day to hear you enjoy my story. So thank you so much...you know who you are :)

….

Harry walked back to the Weasley Garden. His chest felt lighter than it had done hours before, as though a weight had been lifted. He edged through the gate and tip toed up the garden path.

'Harry?' A women's voice called though the open kitchen window. 'Harry, what are you doing outside?'

The front door opened, held by Mrs. Weasley, and Harry walked guiltily through.

'What do you think you're doing wondering around outside? I thought you and Ron were asleep upstairs?' Mrs. Weasley's expression was concerned, and there was a tone of disapproving in her voice. However her eyes were still red-rimmed.

Harry bit his lip to begin his lie, 'I was just walking. I couldn't sleep.'

'None of us can sleep Harry, but that doesn't mean we go wondering around outside, unsupervised.' She put her hands on her hips. It was hard to argue with someone who looked like half the life in her had evaporated.

'I'm sorry.' Harry muttered. 'I thought it would be ok, with it being safe now…and all.'

'That may very well be the case, Harry. But we cannot take any risks. I want all my children where I can see them, and not wondering in danger.' Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a hug. She held him there for quite a while.

Harry indulged her, and hugged her back hard. He felt the warm smell of freshly baked bread and flowery perfume fill his nostrils as his face got buried into her knitted jumper. He knew it was safe now, but he knew that Mrs. Weasley would never feel safe again.

Eventually she loosened her grip, and turned her face to hide her tear stained face. 'Breakfast Harry?' She chimed in her best impression of a 'Happy Mrs. Weasley.'

Just then, Harry heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and he turned to see Ron rocketing down the stairs. 'Harry, you're back, now will you tell me who you were…Oh, hello Mum.' Ron coughed loudly, as though that would hide what had just fallen out of his mouth.

'Tell me who you were…what?' Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'Ummm.' Ron looked widely about the kitchen, his neck turned pink as he searched for a convincing lie. 'Ummm, tell me who you were…having an affair with?' Ron sounded unconvincing.

'Nice try.' Mrs. Weasley huffed. 'Try again.'

'Ummm.' Ron exhaled again. 'Nope, sorry mate,' Ron turned to Harry. 'Can't think of one.'

'You're useless,' Harry muttered under his breath.

'Well?' Mrs. Weasley asked, holding a frying pan in one hand, and an egg box in the other. 'Tell me who you were what?' This time she directed the question at Harry.

'I, went out…to meet someone.'

'Who?' She questioned.

'Just a friend.'

'A friend?' Ron asked. 'A friend with a Patronus as a Doe?'

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and wished that Ron could for once stop words from falling out of his mouth. 'Yes. I found out who cast the Patronus, and it turns out…we are kind of friends…Well, friends now…Well…We're working on it…Well, I am anyway.' Harry garbled his words. Ron and his mother looked at each other, obviously a little lost.

'So,' Ron's mother began. 'You got out of bed to meet someone you may or may not be friends with, and didn't tell anyone who you were meeting?'

'Yes?' Harry answered hopefully.

'Are you out of your mind Harry? Do you know how dangerous it is?!' Mrs. Weasley dropped the frying pan onto the stove with a clatter.

'Mum…' Ron wailed. 'It is safe now. It is.' Ron went over and hugged his mother. 'It is safe now. I promise.'

'But Harry could have been hurt.' Ron's mother muffled into his jumper.

'Not anymore he can't.' Ron said in a soothing voice. 'Don't worry mum.'

Ron steered his mother into a chair and he clumsily went about making breakfast. He figured, a bit of egg shell here or there never hurt anyone.

Harry helped, and while Mrs. Weasley went to the bathroom to freshen her make-up, Ron grabbed his chance to question Harry.

'So? Who were you meeting?' Ron poked Harry in the ribs. Harry didn't answer straight away. 'Oh,' Ron continued, filling the silence, 'you're welcome by the way.'

'For what?' Harry scoffed. 'Tell me who I was having an affair with? You could have literally said anything else, and it would have been better than that.'

'Well _sorry_ for not being able to cover for you all the time! I'm only one man you know.' Ron sighed in mock selflessness.

Harry laughed.

'So tell me then. You promised.' Ron grinned and leaned his head closer to Harry's.

'Don't go nuts right. Your mum is literally in the next room.'

Ron looked around him and nodded.

'Ok. Well. You know just before Snape died, I collected his memories.' Harry stopped, not wanting to tell Ron everything, though enough to understand. Harry was sure Snape wouldn't be ok with Harry telling Ron his secrets. 'Well, as I told Voldermort,' Ron flinched slightly. 'As I told Voldermort,' Harry continued, 'Snape was Dumbledore's man, all along.'

'Yeah. I heard. But come on. He is the poster boy for the Death Eaters. God knows why they didn't arrest him as soon as they found he was alive.'

Harry shook his head. 'Well actually, I found him alive.'

'What? You did?'

'Yeah. I, ummm, thought that he should be buried. Or something.'

'Why? That man was pure evil. If I'd known that Voldermort hadn't finished him off properly, I would have had a go.'

'Ron. Could you just think for a second before opening your mouth? Just once?' Harry asked exasperated.

'Think about what?'

'Did it ever occur to you, that when I said that Snape was Dumbledore's man…I might be telling the truth?'

'No.' Ron answered quickly.

'Well maybe if you thought about it…'

'Still no.'

Harry huffed, and explained. 'Dumbledore planned his death with Snape months before it happened. Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him, because Dumbledore was dying anyway, and so that The Elder Wands power would die with him. Don't you see? If Snape killed Dumbledore, then Voldermort would trust him completely. And it worked, didn't it. Maybe a little too well.'

'Look Harry. You can preach all you want. Snape is a monster. What did he ever do to help anyone but Voldermort and himself?' Ron looked defiant.

'He helped up get the sword of Griffindor.' Harry said simply. 'Snape took the original, and hid it. Then he put in the lake for us to find.'

'He put it in the lake? So that would mean that…' Ron screwed up his face in concentration. 'That Snape and the person who cast the Doe were working together?' Ron pronounced hopefully.

Harry tutted, 'Maybe…or they could be the same person?'

Harry let that hang in the air for a second.

'So that would mean…wait a minute, so you went out to meet…Snape!' Ron shouted the last word.

Mrs. Weasley hurried from the next room at Ron's shout.

'Snape!' She shouted. 'Snape? Where's Snape?' She looked out of the window eyeing the garden carefully. She drew her wand and opened the front door. 'We are armed. We will hurt if necessary.' She called to the empty garden, her wand arm out stretched, her face wild with anger.

'What on earth is going on?' Shouted Mr. Weasley who was still in the shed.

'It's Snape, Arthur. Ron think's he saw Snape.'

'What!' Arthur shouted back.

'No mum,' Ron spoke up. No I didn't see him. Me and Harry were just talking, that's all.'

Ron's mother clutched at her chest and looked severally shaken. She called to Arthur that is was a false alarm before shutting the door.

'Don't do that to me boys. I have a sensitive heart these days.'

She took the spatula from Ron, which had partially melted on the hot plates of the cooker, and carried on making breakfast.

Ron motioned to Harry to go into the living room with him. The fire was roaring in the great, and the sofas were covered in blankets, and spare pillows.

'Now Harry.' Ron said, squashing himself in between pillows. 'Explain yourself. Snape?'

'Ok, so before you shout again, and alert the whole house to some sort of Death Eater attack, can you just bear in mind that I actually trust Snape?'

Ron pulled a face of disgust.

Harry took that as a yes, and continued. 'Look. It really wasn't my intention for any of this to happen. I looked at the memories, and realised that we had been wrong about him all along. I was kind of sad he was dead when I found out. You know? He'd died without anyone ever knowing what a brave man…'

Ron let out a derisive snort.

'Yes, brave. What a brave man he was.' Harry stopped, unsure how to proceed. 'But when I went back for his body, he was alive. I mean, he was delirious. In pain beyond belief, and lost so much blood he looked almost translucent. Its only then, that I realised how similar we were.'

'What? You and Snape have literally nothing in common.'

'Snape died to protect me. I died to protect my friends. How is that any different?'

Ron's brow furrowed, but no words came to him.

'Snape had every intention of dying. He knew it was coming, and he let it happen, because he knew he must. I found out I was a horcrux. I went to Voldermort with every intention of dying, because I knew_ I _must. We are the same.'

Ron's brow was still furrowed. This time her found words. 'But Harry, the things that Snape has done. How can that be excused. George's Ear! Don't tell me you can explain away that?'

'Well, actually…'

'You're joking,' Ron interrupted.

'A death eater was aiming for George and Snape tried to hit the Death Eater with the Sectumsempra spell, but he hit George by accident.'

'Yeah, right.' Ron sneered.

'I'm serious. I saw it in the pensieve. I promise you.'

'You just seem to have answers for everything, don't you.' Ron scowled.

'When I'm right I do.' Harry retorted.

Both boys sat in silence for a while. Harry stared at the cuts on his hand. They had started to heal, but he went and picked that them anyway.

Harry looked up at the old clock that did not tell the time. He stared at it, reading the locations, and watching the little faces on the hands. The whole Weasley family were lined up, one underneath the other pointing at home, except for one hand. Fred's hand was still. The tiny picture had his eyes closed. He was pointed at the word 'Lost'. Harry felt a tear snag at his eyes. His chest felt impossibly tight, and he longed to burst into tears, but he didn't. For Ron's sake. Harry looked at Ron, who was staring resolutely out of the window.

'Look Ron. There is so much that you don't know about Snape.' Ron continued to look out the window, pretending not to listen. 'But I trust him, ok. I trust him. Surly that is enough for you? We are best friends, and I trust you with my life, so please trust that I know what I'm doing. Please believe me when I say that he is not a bad man.'

Ron dropped his eyes to his lap and sucked on his cracked lips. 'I don't know.' He said finally. 'I just don't know. I'm not saying no. But it will take me time to say yes. OK?'

'Ok.' Harry nodded. That was good enough for now.

….

Thanks for reading another Chapter. It's pretty late, but really wanted to get another chapter up today, so excuse the grammar and spelling errors J

I'm a huge Snape fan, and really want to get across the fact that he IS brave, and that he was a good man, even if he didn't know how to show it. With Snape, I feel it's all about what's under the surface. My heart absolutely aches for him when he admits he loved Lily all this time. The fact that he had a chance with her, and lost it because of young stupid prejudices, is so sad. I just want something good to come out of all his pain. Hopefully Harry will be the thing that's good. (Sorry for the ramble)

Anyway, Remember to Review...(If you have time)


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I am truly sorry for those of you who were hoping for a bit of slash, but when I started writing this story again (after over a year), i really wanted to create something a little more realistic, and I feel that Snape and Harry would have more of a father/son relationship, rather that anything romantic. If anyone has any suggestions, I am happy to take them on board. As I have said before, I am writing this story for your enjoyment!**

**(and again, sorry for typos's, I write best when I'm tired) **

**...**

Snape appeared in the grounds of the castle. To him, this would always be home. It was rubble covered, and the grass way burnt down the soil.

He turned the invisibility cloak over in his hands, feeling the soft fluid material snake its way between his fingers. He smiled to himself as he recalled the last words he had exchanged with Harry. 'You'll always have me,' Harry had said. Snape said the words out loud. They sounded fluid on his tongue, and he relished the meaning behind them. Harry was so different to the boy he thought he was. He was forgiving and he realised, Harry was exactly the kind of man he would have wanted his own son to grow up to be, had Snape ever had the chance.

Snape walked towards the castle, the fresh morning air flushing his pallid face with a little colour.

The castle was still smouldering in some places. Grey smoke billowed from the top most parts of the building, creating a hazing mist leading its way up to the clouds. The sun looked subdued behind the smoke, casting a strange twilight over the grounds. What was left of the astronomy tower was lying at the foot of the castle, and so was part of the barracks. Fallen stones littered the ground, leaving small craters in the soil. It had not rained since before the battle, and dark brown stains still smothered debris.

Snape reached the castle steps. He looked though the open front door and saw a few people milling around here and there, helping in the enormous effort of cleaning up the school. Their attempts were largely futile however. He spotted Longbottom carrying rocks from one corner of the entrance hall to the other, with no real difference to the over-all appearance.

As Snape watched Neville making trips from one pile to the other, Neville looked up. His eyes fixed on Snape. His look of pained exhaustion turned quickly into confused rage. He dropped the stone he was holding, and marched over to where Snape stood, a few meters from the doors.

'Snape.' Neville licked his lips. He seemed conflicted between hatred and acceptance. Snape noticed this and looked Neville straight in the eyes.

'Mr. Longbottom.' Snape began, drudging up the most humble tone he could find. 'I cannot help but feel pained for the way I treated you.'

Neville's eyes widened. Snape knew that Neville always feared him above all other teacher, or perhaps all other things. The frightened mouse that always sweated over his cauldron, squeaking at the mere mention of his name, now stood before Snape. His back was straight, he hands weren't shaking. He stood before Snape, a man no longer afraid, and Snape respected that.

'I know that no words can make up for the past year.' Snape stopped and drew in a breath as he realised that Neville deserved an apology for not only the last year, but for the last seven. 'And,' Snape continued, 'for every time I berated you in front of your class mates, or said that you were not good enough. Because you are. You are more that good enough.' The words flew from Snape's mouth like a breeze longing to escape.

Neville's face was flushed with surprise. He had his bottom lip lodged firmly in his mouth, and nibbled it with his teeth in shear confusion. Never had Snape said so much as thank you to Neville, but Snape felt so relived to finally cause someone to feel something over that loathing towards him. Snape continued, not being able to stop himself from saying everything that he could.

'Mr. Longbottom, I do not know how much you know about my involvement with…everything,' Snape gestured towards the castle, hoping that would explain 'everything'. 'But I just want you to know that I never intentionally harmed anyone, and I hope you believe me when I say that I never would.'

Neville nodded, eyes never leaving Snape.

There was a small silence, as Neville managed to regain the ability of speech.

'I ummm.' Neville coughed. 'I don't know much except what Harry told everyone on the great hall with, Voldermort. He said you were Dumbledore's man.'

Snape nodded in confirmation.

'So if Harry says that you are one our side, then, I guess, I believe him.' Neville rushed the last part. He ran his hand though his sweaty hair, and nodded, satisfied with what he had said and heard.

'I realise now that this year could have been far worse for me.' Neville's voice grew stronger with every word. 'I admit that at some points I was questioning why I was allowed to be kept alive. I guess now that that was you.' It wasn't a question. It was a statement. 'I guess it is down to you that I am still alive. And I thank you.'

'That is not necessary Mr. Longbottom. You have nothing to thank me for.' Snape's heart beat loudly in his chest. He couldn't help but feel a certain pride wash over him. So long had it been that someone, other than Lord Voldermort, had thanked him for anything. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly into almost a smile.

Snape raised his wand and flicked it towards the pile of rocks that Neville had been moving by hand. The rocks flew into the air in a group and the floated noiselessly though the door, over Neville's head, and out towards the lake. The splashed one by one into the black surface and disappeared.

'Thanks,' Neville's face turned into a smile, showing off his bucked front teeth and deep laughter lines.

'You're welcome.' Snape walked past Neville, into the hall. He took large flowing strides, taking two steps at a time as he did all but run towards the seventh floor where Dumbledore's office waited for him.

He found himself outside the stone gargoyle in no time, and noticed that it was one of the only things that seemed untouched by the war.

'Dumbledore.' Snape whispered.

The stairs began to appear from the floor, and curved round in a circle. Snape climbed the stairs and stood face to face with the dark oak door. He pushed it inwards and walked into the office. The portraits on the walls cracked an eye open as he walked in, taking a peak from under their heavy eye lids. Snape felt every eye in the room on him as he walked towards Dumbledore's portrait.

Dumbledore was wide awake. He was beaming, his face shining out from purple bejewelled robes, his half-moon spectacles balancing on the end of his croaked nose.

'Severus.' Dumbledore said softly, tilting his head forward slightly in a small bow. 'Severus, I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you.'

'See me alive, you mean?' Snape questioned. It was not an accusation, but if Dumbledore's plan had succeeded down to the letter, then Snape would also be sitting in a portrait on one of the headmasters walls.

'Yes, I must admit, that seeing you alive does rather fill my heart with joy.' He smiled, eyes twinkling. 'From what I hear, you are an extremely lucky man.'

'Has Harry spoken to you?'

Dumbledore smiled still wider when noticing that Snape used Harry's first name, rather than surname.

'No, indeed he did not. It was Minerva. She wanted reassurance that what Harry said about you was true. She told me that you were attacked by Lord Voldermort, and left to die.'

'As per your plan, I have no doubt.'

Dumbledore bowed his head in concession.

'I was under no misconception that I may not survive the war.' Snape shrugged. 'I'd come to terms with it you could say.'

'And yet…' Dumbledore gestured to Snape.

'And yet here I stand. Harry knows my memories, and I live to deal with the consequences of that.'

'Harry.' Dumbledore said softly. 'He saved you.'

Snape nodded. 'Indeed he did. He had no reason to. A few more moment and I would have been dead. I would not have blamed him for not coming to recover my body at all, let alone mere minutes after the Dark Lords death.'

'Harry is a good man, Severus. I trust you finally realise this?'

Snape felt Dumbledore search his face, hungrily looking for signs of a lie. 'Yes.' Snape answered simply. 'I have been a fool for too long. A fool eaten away at by grief and prejudice.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'I felt it impolite to say, but yes. I would have to agree with you.' Dumbledore smiled, his eyes crinkled at the sides, as though surveying a favourite son. He folded his fingers in his laps, and his expression turned slightly darker. 'Severus. I feel we should discuss a more pressing matter. That of your bites.'

'Yes, I agree.' Snape pressed a hand to his chest. 'I cannot help but feel…worried.'

'I would we worried if you were not, Severus. I have never heard of a bite disappearing from someone without magic.'

'Poppy tired her best, I am told.'

'Yes. I am sure she did. However, a magical bite such as the one you endured, a bite from that of a horcrux, is, I am afraid, new territory for me.'

'And I,' Snape agreed. 'And also the matter of Mr. Weasley receiving a similar bite, though reacting in a different way, troubles me further.'

'Yes.' Dumbledore closed his eyes and let out a breath. 'If I may, Severus, I would like to run though a few theories. I am nothing without a theory Severus.'

Snape bowed his head.

'Well, for a start, Lord Vodermorts Snake was killed shortly after you received the bite. Perhaps the venom that impregnated itself into your skin, also died?'

'As the snake died, so did the venom?'

'Well, not precisely. You didn't recover for a few days after the incident. Though if the venom had to take time to die then, maybe…?' Dumbledore broke off, deep in though.

'If that is true, then Poppy's spells would have begun to work?'

Dumbledore nodded, though he may not have been listening.

'Of course,' Dumbledore began again, 'perhaps the fact that Harry died to save everyone in the castle, and in doing so, casting a 'protective net', shall we say, over everyone in Hogwarts, then maybe it would extend itself to you.' Dumbledore looked at Snape. 'You were not dead yet Severus. It may have been enough to heal your wounds?'

'I have never heard of such a thing, Dumbledore.'

'No, neither have I Severus. And again, you didn't recover for a few days.' Dumbledore tapped his fingers lightly together. 'I am more intrigued.'

'May I put forward my own theory?'

'By all means Severus.'

Snape cleared his throat. His heart beat erratically in his chest. 'When I killed you.' Snape started. 'At the moment I cast the spell, I…' Snape hesitated, he wondered how best to covey his thoughts. 'I felt something.'

'Something? I sure hope you felt sadness?' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he winked at Snape.

'Yes, of course. But it was something else, something deeper. It was my soul.' Snape looked up at Dumbledore to see his face frozen in anticipation. 'In fact. I know it was my soul.'

'Indeed.'

'Voldermort had talked of magic well beyond anything anyone had ever achieved. He talked of living forever, of dying, but not ever being dead.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'He talked of how to create Horcruxes.'

'Not in so many words, but yes. He told me, I think, in a revelry. As never before had he truly trusted anyone. Not before I proved myself to him. He wanted me to serve him. Indefinitely.'

'He showed you how to make a Horecrux?' Dumbledore's tone was light, but his face looked like daggers.

'Yes.'

'And so, the reason for your sudden revival, was a Horcrux?'

'I think I must draw that conclusion. I mean, I never dreamed it would work, or that I would ever use it if it did.'

'I see.' Dumbledore was quiet for a long time.

'Please believe me when I say that I would never have made one of my own accord.'

Dumbledore nodded.

'And you did warm me of this Dumbledore. You said that Draco could not destroy his soul to kill you, that I must be the one. You must have known that this would be a possibility? You must have realised that my soul might not be tough enough to handle murder? And murder of a man who I have come to respect above all others?'

'I thought,' Dumbledore began. His tone was soft, but his eyes were still icy blue rather that their usually warm azure. 'I thought, you could handle it. I was selfish Severus. I had no idea that my death could possibly shatter your soul.' He looked pained. Gaunt. His frown lines were deeper than ever as he survey Snape from high on the wall. 'I am truly sorry, Serverus.'

'You don't have to be sorry. If I hadn't killed you, then I would have died.'

'Is that a silver lining, Severus? You are not usually one for looking on the bright side.' Dumbledore gave a small smile.

'It is something I am trying out.' Snape shrugged.

'I can see Harry is having quite the effect on you.'

Snape looked at Dumbledore in surprise. 'Harry?'

'Harry.' Dumbledore smiled.

**...**

**Thank you for everyone who reviews, it really makes my day when I read them, and makes me want to update faster! So keep them coming! Good night everyone! **


End file.
